15 Días para enamorarme de ti
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Daisuke se confiesa a Satoshi, pero este lo rechaza ¿Que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

Se que tengo una infinidad de fic´s pero esto cruzo mi mente y no me deja trabajar en paz . asi que aqui esta plasmado D:

Espero les guste, en si no son caps muy largos jejejeje pero creo es muy romantico D: sin llegar a lo cursi exagerado... sin mas los dejo leer ^^

PD: la pareja es SatoshiXDaisuke .

* * *

Día 1. La confesión de amor.

-¿qué es lo que acabas de decir?- te pregunte sin creer lo que decías, y es que era un tanto ilógico lo que sucedía. Tú estabas, hasta hace unos días, locamente enamorado de Harada Riku, ¿Cómo te atrevías a decir eso?

-Me… Me gustas Hiwatari- tus hermosos y brillantes ojos como el rubí me aseguraban que, lo que decías no era mentira.

-Como puedes decir eso? Los dos somos hombres, no es nada en tu contra pero, es algo anti natural, solo te veo como un amigo.

-Ya veo- sonreíste tristemente- en ese caso, olvida lo que dije- terminaste de decir para salir corriendo.

Ese día no te vi mas, ya que desapareciste de la escuela.

* * *

Veen dije que no eran caps muy largos, de hecho este es el mas corto jeje aun asi me gsuto mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

Ciao  
Takato: largate a dormir  
Tsuna: estas loca  
Watanuki: se parece a ustedes  
Daisuke: -dormido-  
¬¬ tontos, bueno, lamento la demora xDD, creo olvide decirlos pero son una serie de 15 Drabbles, como lo dice el titulo xD, espero les guste este, y jaja perdon me fue inevitable poner un OC xDD jajajaja etto disfruten :D

* * *

15 días para enamorarme de ti.

Día 2. ¿Acaso todo fue broma?

Al día siguiente seguía con tus palabras en mi mente. "Le gusto", pensé, rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Me arregle como todas las mañanas, tome la mochila y Salí con dirección a la escuela.

Al llegar lo vi, tan normal, seguía con su alegre sonrisa que daba paz a todos, sus torpezas acostumbradas. Sus sonrisas bobas dirigidas a las gemelas, momento…. Le sonreía a las gemelas, más a una en especial. Acaso, ¿todo lo que dijo ayer fue broma? Me mintió y se burlo de mí. Eso da coraje. Di un golpe al pupitre para después salir del salón dando un portazo.

~Daisuke pov´s~

Vimos salir a Hiwatari muy enfadado.

-¿Me pregunto que le habrá pasado?- Risa miraba la puerta

-Niwa-kun, ¿seguro que te rechazo ayer?- Me pregunto Rika un poco preocupada.

Asentí en silencio sin mirarlas.

-Puede ser…- dijo Risa

-Que el…-Le siguió Riku, para después ambas mirarse y sonreír

-No te preocupes Niwa- me dijo Risa mientras me sonreía

-Seguro todo sale bien- apoyo Riku

Ahora me preguntaba ¿Qué hubiera pasado si siguiera de novio con Riku?

~Fin Pov´s Daisuke~

El peli azul había salido hecho una furia del salón, sin fijarse por donde caminaba termino chocando con alguien.

-Pero que rayos te pasa- dijo la voz- ah pero si es el comandante Hiwatari- dijo con algo de burla al verlos y reconocerlo.

-Hmp, si no me equivoco eres Miya Kashiimi ¿no es así?- dijo sin verla realmente

-Anda, hasta sabes mi nombre, creí que solo dirías, "eres la chica que me dio aquella carta ayer"-dijo tratando de imitar la voz del peli azul.-Y ¿Qué ocurrió con aquel lindo niño peli rojo?

-Nada, el solo estaba jugando

La chica rio.

-Jajaja, yo no creo eso, más bien creo que viste algo que no te gusto, ¿sabes? A eso se le llaman Celos- dijo para irse y dejar a Satoshi pensativo.

* * *

awww, no se ustedes pero Miya cae bien xDDD


	3. Chapter 3

Waaaa listo salio awww que lindo

En cuanto a Dark y Krad... hmmmm lo pensare

sin mas disfruten del cap *o*

* * *

Día 3: Si, debo admitirlo. Estoy celoso.

Al día siguiente cuando te vi llegar me enoje bastante. Venías muy animado, hablando con las dos gemelas. Apreté mis puños con furia, golpee el escritorio de mi lugar y salí enojado del salón, sin importarme la mirada perpleja de todos los compañeros.

~~Riku POV´S~~

Risa y yo no encontramos a Daisuke en la entrada de la escuela, como se estaba haciendo costumbre desde el rechazo de Hiwatari, venía muy desanimado. Ambas corrimos para alcanzarlo y comenzar ah hablar con el tratando de animarlo. Sin embargo al llegar al salón, nos quedamos perplejos los tres al ver a Hiwatari golpear su escritorio y salir del salón.

-Vaya que no lo disimula- dijo Risa entre risas

-Disimular ¿Qué?- pregunto Daisuke

-Es mejor que te des cuenta por ti mismo Daisuke- le dije con una sonrisa

~~Fin Riku POV´S~~

~~Daisuke POV´S~~

No comprendí lo que había dicho Riku, mire a Risa tratando de que ella me explicara pero solo me sonrió.

Hiwatari-kun ¿Acaso te molesta incluso ahora el verme?

~~Fin Daisuke POV´S~~

Hiwatari camino entre los pasillos y se detuvo en uno de los salones de grado inferior. Abrió la puerta y todos los alumnos que estaban dentro voltearon a verlo.

-Busco a Miya Kishiimi-

La nombrada se levanto de su asiento ante la mirada confusa de sus amigas y sonrió al peli azul

Satoshi hizo una seña de que saliera y lo siguiera, así que la chica hizo lo que le ordenaron.

Ambos llegaron al jardín trasero de la escuela. Satoshi miro a los ojos de la chica.

-¿Qué hago?- pregunto el comandante

-¿Qué haces con qué?-pregunto Miya

-¿Qué hago con lo que siento?- volvió a preguntar el peli azul

-¿Qué sientes?

-¿Qué hago con estos celos hacia Daisuke Niwa?- termino gritando un tanto frustrado.

La chica sonrió victoriosa

-Está bien Satoshi Hiwatari- empezó a hablar la chica- Te ayudare con tus celos- y sonrió

* * *

Miya sabe como sacar la informacion que quiere xDDD


End file.
